


Черные вдовы

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/F, Minor Character Death, Multi, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Поминальное виски, смешанное с горечью потери, грозится стать новой традицией Мстителей.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	Черные вдовы

**Author's Note:**

> Милейшие читатели, прошу обратить пристальное внимание на шапку, имеющиеся в ней жанры и предупреждения. Текст весьма тяжелый, очень стекольный, но моя любовь к нему безгранична. В него вложено много эмоций, чувств и попыток создать нужную атмосферу. Искренне надеюсь, что попытка в дарк стала удачной :)  
> П.С. Любой намек на любой пейринг может быть отнюдь не случайным. Потому-то здесь и категория "смешанная" :)

— У вас сломано запястье, мистер Старк. Нужен доктор, — резюмирует Вижн, отстранившись от Тони, и это первое, что слышит Ванда, вывалившись из еще дымящихся развалин здания. Оно могло стать братской могилой Мстителей, но, наверное, кто-то на небесах слишком пристально наблюдает за ними и, не закрыв какой-то странный гештальт, продолжает опекать кучку придурков, за каким-то счастливым случаем считающихся супергероями.

— Запястье — не шея, потерплю, — отмахивается здоровой и по-прежнему затянутой в бронь рукой от него Тони. — Все целы? — он обводит взглядом стоящих вокруг, особенное внимание уделяя притихшему Питеру.

Баки, хмурый больше обычного, молча кивает, Стив ограничивается коротким «Да», и Ванде хочется последовать его примеру. Но прежде чем она успевает разлепить намертво ссохшиеся губы, за спиной слышится утробный кашель и глухой стук. Резко обернувшись, Ванда инстинктивно призывает магию, но это всего лишь Наташа. Наташа, упавшая на четвереньки, измазана пылью, сажей и, кажется, кровью — не факт, что чужой.

— Нат? — первым к ней бросается Клинт, но Наташа вскидывает ладонь, останавливая его в нескольких футах от себя. Рыжие волосы безнадежно испорчены языками пламени; да она вся выглядит так, будто только что выбралась из преисподней, хотя, наверное, именно оттуда Мстители едва и унесли ноги несколько минут назад. Наташа кашляет долго, отплевываясь и совершенно не по-женски размазывая по лицу слюну и слезы, а после глухо выдыхает, не поднимая головы:

— Беннер мертв.

— Что? Как? — вопросы доносятся, кажется, отовсюду, а Ванду словно припечатывает к месту. Ни языком повернуть, ни шевельнуться. Она лишь медленно мигает, наблюдая, как Наташа, сплюнув в последний раз, поднимается на ноги, прижимая ладонь к животу, и наконец-то подпускает к себе Клинта, тут же подхватывающего ее под руки.

— Я… — ее голос все еще тих и бесцветен. — Я не успела вовремя среагировать. Была активирована еще одна взрывчатка, в зале с колоннами, — Наташу сгибает в приступе удушающего кашля. — Брюс был там. Я следила за этими выродками, пыталась обезвредить. А потом раздался взрыв… — она поспешно хватает ртом воздух. — Его не спасло даже обличье Халка…

Ванду прошибает мороз: она впервые видит, как бесстрашная Черная Вдова плачет, уткнувшись в плечо Клинта и совершенно не стесняясь своих слез. На скулах Стива играют желваки, а Тони, покряхтывая, возвращает на сломанную руку железную перчатку.

— Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь из этих… уцелел, — полурычит он, — но собираюсь проверить сейчас же.

— Сэр… — начинает Вижн, и вместе с этим в сторону Тони дергается Стив, только Наташа успевает первой. Вскинув подбородок, она зло рубит:

— Можешь не беспокоиться за ублюдков, Старк. Это было моим личным делом.

Мстители по очереди отводят взгляд в сторону, и только Ванда таращится на Наташу, словно впервые ее видит. Хотя ей, точно так же, как и остальным, совершенно не хочется знать, что случилось с террористами, ставшими причиной гибели Брюса. Наташа Романова знает о мести слишком много и очень хорошо умеет воплощать ее в жизнь.

— Сюда уже направляется Фьюри с Щ. И. Т.ом, — отмирает Тони, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Давайте сваливать.

К машинам все бредут в гробовом молчании.

Башня встречает их таким же.

Никому не хочется разговаривать или обсуждать результат операции, что в целом считалась бы успешной, если бы не их утрата.

Питер постоянно ерзает на месте, не в состоянии устроиться в прежде обожаемом кресле, Баки и Стив, зеркаля друг друга, разглядывают в огромное окно ночной Нью-Йорк, Тони, едва слышно чертыхаясь, позволяет Вижну перебинтовать запястье, а Ванда… Ванда наблюдает за Наташей, что намертво приклеилась к дверному косяку и совсем не обращает внимания на мельтешащего рядом Бартона. Кажется, ей настолько плевать на происходящее, что она беспрекословно подчиняется всему: стаскивает по просьбе перепачканный костюм, проскальзывает в огромную для нее футболку, — Ванда даже на мгновение думает, что это одежда Брюса, но, в самом деле, Клинт же не бессердечный, — и все еще пялится на происходящее невидящим взглядом. Лишь когда Клинт отвешивает ей звонкую пощечину, сразу же обхватив ее лицо руками, заставляя смотреть на себя, и шепчет слова извинения, Наташа будто оживает.

Она отталкивает от себя Клинта и медленно бредет к мини-бару Старка. Достав оттуда бутылку виски и вытащив из нее пробку, она салютует в сторону, бормоча:

— Покойся с миром, Брюс.

Пойло наверняка обжигающее, но Наташа даже не морщится, делая глоток за глотком. Подошедший Клинт молча отбирает у нее бутылку, впрочем, обходясь без успокаивающих или душеспасительных речей.

— Покойся с миром, — вторит он Наташе и тоже прикладывается к горлышку.

Своеобразный ритуал повторяют все Мстители. Ванде виски достается последним. В два глотка она осушает его остатки, чувствуя, как алкоголь прокатывается пищеводом, добивая прежде поврежденные дымом клетки, и наконец-то расслабляет плечи. Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, Ванда поднимает голову, и, заметив, как смотрит на нее Наташа, подходит ближе. Секунда на раздумье — и Ванда обнимает её за плечи:

— Пойдем. Тебе нужен душ и сон.

Наташа не сопротивляется.

***

— Клинт! Кли-и-и-инт! Кли-и-и-и-инт!

Ванда не плачет и даже не рыдает. Пытаясь вырваться из цепких рук Тони, она вопит — не на погибель, а о погибели, — так, будто в нее вселился дух древней банши.

Говорят, те предвещали смерть. Ванда кричит уже по ней.

— Спасите его, — срывающимся голосом умоляет она. — Спасите, вы же можете!

У нее подкашиваются колени, и она повисает у Тони на руках, словно оставленная на время антракта кукловодом тряпичная фигурка.

— Он закрыл меня собой, — со стороны, наверное, кажется, будто рыдания раздирают ей горло, чтобы найти выход. — Он закрыл меня собой! Его никто не просил! Клинт! Кли-и-и-инт! Сделайте что-нибудь!!!

Роняя щит, к ней подбегает Стив и сгребает ее в охапку, шепча что-то успокаивающе. Ванда даже не пытается вслушиваться. Глядя поверх его плеча и все еще содрогаясь в рыданиях, Ванда ищет взглядом человека, который ей сейчас смертельно, смертельно нужен. Натыкается взглядом на Сэма, у которого неестественно блестят глаза от сдерживаемых слез, видит Питера, шепчущего Баки что-то о жене и детях Бартона, и наконец-то находит Наташу.

На плечи Романовой, похоже, сброшено все бремя мира. Она стоит перед телом Бартона, крепко сжимая в ладони пистолет, и, наверное, Мстители должны быть благодарны, что не видят ее лица. Ванде даже представлять этого не хочется, ведь женщинам редко подвластна беспристрастная скорбь. Это мужчины, благодаря стереотипам, обязаны оставаться спокойными и уравновешенными, даже если душу на клочья раздирают дикие псы.

Хотя, наверное, в мире супергероев не стоит делать половых разграничений.

Наташа выпрямляется и оборачивается к Ванде. Ни одной пророненной слезы, только упрямо поджатые губы. Она ловит взгляд Ванды и едва заметно кивает ей.

Ванда жмурится, чувствуя, как по щекам скатывается новая партия слез, и без зазрения совести снова утыкается в плечо Стива.

Поминальное виски, смешанное с горечью потери, грозится стать новой традицией Мстителей.

***

Стив уходит вечером, пять месяцев спустя, в День Благодарения.

Миссия, направленная на испытание нового вида тимбилдинга, разработанного Старком после потери двоих Мстителей, проваливается с грохотом, стоит Сэму отбросить наушник в сторону.

Оставшиеся вместе с ним в башне Ванда и Питер растерянно следят за тем, как он лихорадочно разбирает коды, мелькающие на цифровом дисплее перед ним. С лица Питера постепенно исчезает краска, машинально отмечает Ванда. Убедившись в том, что Наташа все еще находится на связи, она снимает свой наушник и окликает Сэма:

— Хэй, что случилось?

— Стив пропал с радаров, — испугано и сердито одновременно отвечает Сэм, с силой пролистывая мелкие окошки с набором кодов в них. — В наушнике полнейшее молчание. Я сомневаюсь, что это просто помехи.

— Да л-л-ладно тебе, — слегка заикаясь, произносит Питер, растерянно потирая лоб, — это же Кэп, все будет хорошо, правда? Это я не вам, мистер Старк, — тут же поспешно отзывается он в микрофон, венчающий наушник. — Все хорошо… Наверное… Относи…

Окончание слова тонет в крике Наташи, который прорывается в каждую линию. Ванда цепляется дрожащими пальцами в свой наушник, утыкаясь взглядом в планшет и пытаясь понять, где сейчас Наташа, что с ней и почему… Спустя мгновения все становится понятно.

— Поднимайся, Роджерс, tvoiu mat’! — Наташа не сдерживает русских ругательств и, кажется, захлебывается собственными словами и эмоциями. — Вставай, говорю! Не смей! Стив! Стив, не смей отключаться, пожалуйста, смотри на меня! Смотри, кому говорю! Кэп! Кэп! Вот дерьмо… Стив, прошу… Максимофф, мне срочно нужна помощь! Старк, Барнс, кто-нибудь, пусть быстрее… Стив, пожалуйста…

Ее голос постепенно затихает, а на смену ему приходят приглушенные всхлипывания.

Где-то на фоне слышится скрежет металла и голос Тони, но больше Ванда не слышит ничего. Она обводит взглядом комнату, с трудом фокусируясь на отдельных предметах, и только потом обращает внимание на парней. Сэм что-то кричит в наушник, кажется, обращаясь к Баки, а Питер сидит на месте, обхватив себя руками и смотрит в одну точку, слегка покачиваясь.

Ванде, наверное, не помешало сделать бы так же. Вместо этого она возвращает наушник на место и с помощью планшета прокладывает для команды кратчайший путь выхода из заброшенных веток нью-йоркской подземки.

Все полтора часа, пока Мстители возвращаются домой, Ванда слышит всхлипы Наташи. На двухсот третьем она прекращает их считать.

Ребят они встречают на подземной парковке. Стоящего рядом Питера колотит мелкой дрожью, и когда он видит невредимого Тони, то бросается к нему с объятиями. На Тони лица нет, но он находит в себе силы прижать Питера к себе. Вслед за Тони из фургона выскальзывает Вижн, подхватывающий дрожащую от рыданий Наташу. Во второй раз вид заплаканной Романовой бьет не хуже первого.

Когда из машины показывается Баки, сердце Ванды пропускает явно лишний удар.

В Древней Спарте воина, уходящего на бой, провожали диким напутствием.

Словно заевшая в проигрывателе пластинка, эта фраза кружится в голове Ванды на повторе.

Со щитом или на щите, со щитом или на щите, со щитом или…

Стив выходит из сражения без щита вовсе.

Его, словно самую тяжелую и самую дорогую в мире вещь, держит в руках Баки. Держит и смотрит так, будто верит, что щит обернется смертоносной тварью, сожравшей его в два счета за какое-то мгновение. Его глаза пусты и бездонны, а раз они — зеркало души, то и душа…

— Как же так, Кэп? — вырывается у Сэма хриплое.

— Нам нужно сделать официальное заявление, — мрачно говорит Тони, двигаясь в сторону лифтов. Одной рукой он продолжает обнимать Питера, льнущего к нему, как к… отцу? Хотя, наверное, почему «как»?

За ними движется Вижн, бережно удерживая Наташу на руках, и Ванда подходит к Баки.

— Ты… справишься, — тихо шепчет она, осторожно касаясь предплечья левой руки, и Баки вскидывает голову.

Взгляд все еще пуст и все еще бездонный.

— Я уже не справился.

Америка погружается в траур на целую неделю. Вся страна скорбит о смерти народного любимца, символа не одной, а сразу нескольких эпох. В Нью-Йорке попрощаться со Стивом приходит больше трехсот тысяч человек. Этот День Благодарения входит в американскую историю, как черный.

В противовес ему Ванда добавляет в свои одежды еще больше алого. Ее душит окружающая темнота, зато Наташа кутается в нее, словно ничего ближе на этом свете для нее нет.

Спустя четыре месяца мир встречает нового Капитана Америку.

Баки старается улыбаться, но глаза у него остаются прежними. Пустыми и бездонными. Ванда отмечает, что слабый огонек надежды загорается в них только при взгляде на Питера.

Питер погибает через две недели во время очередного ночного патрулирования города. Дикая и нелепая случайность.

Старк в приступе ярости крушит все в новой лаборатории, которую планировал презентовать Питеру на двадцатилетие. Баки стареет лет на пятнадцать разом. В его прежде каштановых волосах насчитывается все больше и больше белесых прядей. У Наташи тоже, и потому она кардинально меняет имидж.

На похоронах Питера среди глухо-черной толпы ярким пятном виднеются алый и белоснежный наряды Ванды и Наташи соответственно. Каждый скорбит по-своему, а потому Мстители не говорят им ни слова.

Да и Мстители ли они теперь, когда…

Когда от них почти ничего не осталось?

***

Проходит полгода, прежде чем Ванда сбегает из Башни на съемную квартиру. Сбегает едва ли не в прямом смысле, потому что обитать в здании, что прежде, казалось бы, самостоятельно излучало жизнь, а теперь обратилось в обитель живых мертвецов, привязанных к призракам прошлого, далекого и не особо, она не может.  
Сюда приходит и Наташа, вернувшись из миссии в Эквадоре.

Ванда не возражает. Да они и не разговаривают почти, просто живут, словно малознакомые соседи, помогают друг другу в бытовых мелочах, готовят, стирают и покупают продукты на двоих, но не более того.

Пока Ванда не застает однажды Наташу с сигаретами.

— Никогда не пробовала прежде, — говорит Ванда, проскальзывая на балкон и бесцеремонно утаскивая сигарету из пальцев Наташи.

— И не начинала бы, — мирно отвечает Наташа, вопреки своим словам выбивающая из пачки и подкуривающая себе новую.

Ванда делает первую затяжку на пробу, чувствует, как легкие заполняет едкий дым, и прикрывает глаза, вспоминая, о чем напоминает ей этот вкус. Несмотря на распространенное мнение, Ванде нравится горечь у корня языка, она подносит сигарету к губам снова и снова, а после, упершись о перила, спрашивает, будто мимоходом:

— Каково это было, убить Брюса?

Наташа вздрагивает и вскидывает на полностью расслабленную Ванду немного безумный взгляд. Затем в глазах мелькает что-то слишком знакомое — почти такое же, как Ванда ежедневно встречает в зеркале, и Наташа отвечает вопросом на вопрос:

— Наверное, так же, как и тебе с Клинтом?

Ванда хмыкает, чувствуя губами, как теплеет фильтр почти докуренной сигареты, и разбавляет облачком дыма вечерние сумерки.

— Он умер, так и не поверив в реальность происходящего, — говорит она после долгой паузы и тушит бычок о старые перила. — Дашь еще одну?

Наташа протягивает ей всю пачку.

— У Стива тоже. Он так смотрел, так смотрел… А его голос… — со слегка сумасшедшим восторгом выдыхает Наташа.

— Я слышала, Нат, — усмехается краешком губ Ванда. — Ты отключила наушник Сэма, но не мой. Не было страшно? — Ванда черкает колесиком зажигалки.

Наташа мешкает, проворачивая в пальцах тонкую сигарету, но таки поворачивает голову в сторону Ванды:

— Нет. А знаешь, почему?

Ванда выгибает бровь, на деле прекрасно зная ответ.

У Наташи обжигающе холодные пальцы, но зато горячие и совсем немного горькие губы. Ванде все равно — она знает, что точно такой же, но уже ее вкус растекается по жилам Романовой.

Черная Вдова не может существовать в одном мире со своими избранниками. У всех ее любовных историй единый исход — летальный.

Никто не говорит, что эти правила распространяются на других женщин из рода паучьих.

Красноспинные пауки ядовиты и не менее опасны черных вдов.

Но только не для себе подобных.

Ванда проводит языком по губам Наташи, касается кромки зубов и углубляет поцелуй.

В конце концов, паутина, сплетенная двумя, куда прочнее одинарной.

С ее помощью можно не просто выживать, а жить.

По крайней мере, они попробуют.

**Author's Note:**

> Пы.Сы. Причина смерти Питера остается на откуп читателю. Лично для меня это трагическая и нелепая случайность, но если кто-то видит причину, по которой виновницами этого могли стать Ванда или Наташа... Ваше право :)


End file.
